


Servitude

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [65]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Light Masochism, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's been kidnapped, and Miroku's the only one able to pass through the barrier to save her. However, the tables are turned against him, and he finds himself in the service of his new Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servitude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

"What the hell just happened!?" Inuyasha screamed, slamming his fist against the barrier once more. The damn thing wouldn't allow him to pass, and even his red Tetsusaiga had not been able to penetrate it. Horrible images flashed through his mind as he gazed deep into the barrier, his breath growing ragged. He did not want to know what had just happened, because it would prove that he had failed his best friend.

Miroku frowned, touching the barrier. His fingers went through, strangely enough, as he sighed. "It seems those  _holy_  elemental demons want our dear Kagome-sama either for some type of sacrifice, or for some other strange reason."

"I heard them talking about Kagome-chan being some type of god," Sango muttered loud enough for them to hear. "Perhaps they plan to make her their empress?"

"Yeah!" Shippo sniffled. "Don't think that they're just going to…to…to…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and growled, "Oh, shut up!"

Shippo whined, " _Kagome_ -chan!"

Sango turned her head, "You seem to be the only one who can pass through the barrier, Miroku. Perhaps you should go forward and try to find a way to destroy it. Maybe you can save Kagome-chan from those demons."

"Save a damsel in distress?" Miroku blinked, smiling. "Why, yes, Sango, I believe I could do that."

"Don't get any ideas, monk," Inuyasha growled. "If you're goin' in, then you're going to go in, and come out as fast as you can. You won't take any detours, or stop to ask stupid women if they'd like to bear your children. You understand, pervert?"

Miroku sighed, "Of course. Besides, this is for Kagome-sama. I would have it no other way, Inuyasha."

Sango rolled her eyes, "We'll see when you come back with Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha nodded, "If you're not out by nightfall, I'm going to do everything I can to get into that barrier. If I find out you've done anything other than try to save Kagome, I'm going to rip you to pieces."

"I do not believe this is a time for violence," Miroku said.

"Well then, you better hurry." Inuyasha growled, looking up toward the sky. "You don't have long before the sun begins to fall."

Shippo sniffled again. "Please come back, Miroku."

"I will," Miroku declared. "I promise."

"You better keep that promise," Inuyasha snorted. "Now get goin' before I change my mind to send  _you_  to find her."

"Why, I believe you just insulted m—"

Inuyasha shoved Miroku into the barrier before he could say anything else, and hollered, "Get movin', monk!"

Thus, hours later, Miroku found himself moving through the thick forest inside the barrier. The sun was beginning to make its descent from the sky, its light fading out of the world of the living for the time being. The thought that Inuyasha would be coming to kill him for not showing up by nightfall was not a happy one, but Miroku knew that he could use the excuse that he hadn't made it to where Kagome was being held captive—though he wasn't sure where that was yet—and he couldn't travel as fast as a hanyou could. He thought that his excuses were good ones, and Inuyasha wouldn't have a reason to turn on him at that moment, though he was beginning to doubt his friend.

Inuyasha seemed to be coming to a decision on what he wanted, and Miroku felt that he might hurt someone close to him in the process. Mainly Kagome. Miroku had noticed that she seemed to be trying her damnedest to become the one and only in his heart, but the hanyou continued to cling to the knowledge that though Kikyo was the living dead now, she was alive in some form. He couldn't seem to understand that if he chose to go to Hell with Kikyo, that Kikyo's soul would forget everything somewhere within the process and return to its form as Kagome's soul. He didn't understand that Kikyo's soul now belonged to Kagome, for the soul remembered very, very little from its past life, unless it was brought back like Kikyo had been.

Sighing, Miroku told himself not to get involved with Inuyasha's failing relationship. Besides, he needed to think about finding Kagome, and possibly the reward she may give him for saving her. The thought made Miroku smile, though his mind wondered why the thought had even come to him, since he was planning to be involved with Sango. His dear, sweet,  _violent,_  Sango. That thought made Miroku sigh again and lower his head as he pushed branches out of his way using his shakoju.

As he did so, a clearing came into view. Beyond the trees, farther away, however, was a large castle, and he smiled, sure that that was where Kagome was. However, as he took a step forward, still slightly tense because of the pure atmosphere, six steel tips pressed against his throat. He stilled, wondering how it was that he had missed the demons that had suddenly popped out of nowhere, but the purity filling the air invaded his senses again. His eyes narrowed, ready to defend himself in order to save his friend in the end, as the blunt end of a katana smacked the back of his head, causing his senses to fade into darkness.

* * *

"Oh, you're coming to," a soft voice stated rather bluntly, the sound barely caught by his ears.

His eyes opened slowly, but needed a bit of time to adjust to the change in light. However, he felt a damp cloth pressed to his forehead, and smelled the clearly feminine scent that wafted around him, so he was not in a large hurry. A small smile tilted onto his lips, wondering what the fair maiden looked like, since it was quite clear that the one touching him was female. Who was he to refuse the attentions of women?

"Leave him be, Arisu," a male snapped. "You do not know how our Queen will react with you touching one of her servants in such a fashion. Best you do not get yourself into trouble so early in her rule."

"Oh, shut your mouth, Nobuyuki. You know full well that our Queen is far too pure and kind to punish us with anything more than extra duties," the female, Arisu, said. "Besides, I have sat at our Lady's feet most of today, and never once did she do more than smile at me. What have you done at her side?"

Nobuyuki growled, "It is not our fault that our Queen demands female servants and only this one as her male. If I were given the choice, I would be at her side every moment of the day and cuddle her throughout the night. If I were given the choice, our Queen would never go cold for I would warm her—"

Things began to come into focus, and he noticed that a small, purple haired female was kneeling at his side, a small teacup held in her hand. The male was standing off to the side, his features easily seen in the small amount of candlelight, and it was quite obvious he would have been considered very handsome—not that he cared for that type of thing. His hair was green, with an easily distinguishing silver tint at the ends, while his eyes were like endless pits of darkness. However, his observation of the two was cut off when the female kneeling at his side threw the teacup she was holding at the male, and from the speed that he moved to the side it was clear that these two were not human.

"I told you to be quiet," Arisu hissed. "You speak ill of our Lady by saying such things. She is a beautiful maiden, but she is  _pure_. She would  _never_  give that to the likes of  _you_."

Nobuyuki snorted, "Says the wench who fell into my bed."

Miroku groaned, stopping their conversation when he noticed the female tense, obviously hurt by the words. He noticed that they both quickly turned their attention back to him, and the female went straight back to dabbing his forehead with the cloth she held. The male, Nobuyuki, clearly did not care, for he simply scowled, and turned away as if they were not even there. "Where—"

"Shh," Arisu growled. "You should not speak until I am completely sure that you have healed. Our Queen was not pleased when she had heard of the wounds those guards inflicted upon you, so it is my job to heal you, and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" Seeing him open his mouth, she slapped her hand over it, and stated, "I told you not to speak. Nod, foolish human."

Miroku did so.

Nobuyuki snorted again, "I do not see why our Queen wants such a creature at her feet each day. I would be far more suited to such a task, especially since I was trained for such a thing since I was young." He stiffened, "Tell me, Arisu, what can this human do that I cannot?"

"Be quiet and listen," Arisu bristled. "Now, either shut up or leave, I will not have you constantly hissing in my ear while I am trying to do the task I  _was_  given."

"Perhaps you should learn your place," Nobuyuki snarled.

"Touch me," Arisu said softly, "and our Lady will instantly know. You know that, Nobuyuki, now leave me be."

Nobuyuki snarled, "Do not think this is over, wench. I will be back, and if that thing has yet to follow the rules as I was taught, do not think that I will hesitate to kill him. Our Queen is the only one I worship, and I will not have her rule tarnished by a blundering fool." He turned on his heel, retreating from the room with his hand placed onto the hilt of the sword at his side.

Arisu sighed softly, returning to her gentle care of the human male at her feet. She smiled at him, remembering the words of her Queen. Their traditions demanded that their holy ruler took the mate trained for her, but that did not mean that her Queen could not appreciate other things on the side. "Our Lady," she told him softly, "will be expecting you to be up and moving by tomorrow. She went through a great deal in order to correct the damage those fools did, so you better appreciate it."

Miroku nodded. Of course he would appreciate it. If the woman had managed to catch the eye of a male like the one that had just left, she either had to be very beautiful, or he was very blind. He would appreciate the healing she had given him  _and_  the beauty that she possessed. But, he supposed, he would need to figure out a way to leave this place, since his goal was to find Kagome. However, he  _also_  supposed that if this 'lady' was as kind and generous as Arisu said she was, she  _might_  be the way for him to escape and continue on his search.

"Good." The female turned her head away from him, but when she looked back, her eyes were bleeding, "Because, if I should hear that you have done anything out of line of your station, human, I shall not be so kind to you. My Lady protects you at this moment, but she will not be able to protect you afterward."

Miroku tensed, staring into the dangerous red eyes that were glaring down at him. The pretty, kind female from a moment ago was gone, and the demonic energy swirling around her made it obvious that a beast stood in her place now. Even her hair seemed to flicker in color for a moment, showing off her elemental powers, and Miroku's thoughts swirled with the information.

The male, Nobuyuki, had had an elemental feel to him when his anger had risen. The female before him was showing off elemental qualities. And, if he was in his right mind at the moment, he could feel a number of other elementals within the area. The knowledge made him hopeful, for it had been elemental demons that had kidnapped his friend. If he put the pieces together, he would say that this was most likely the place Kagome was being held, which meant getting into the good graces of this lady would give him a higher chance of retrieving his friend.

He could only hope that the lady was beautiful, for he simply hated having those with meager beauty hanging on him. Of course, a lady would not be one to hang, but that did not mean as her servant she would not expect a few choice things from him. However, on another note, he realized that this lady must be a demon like the other elementals surrounding him, so she most likely was as beautiful. Miroku could almost sigh at the thought of being under the service of a beautiful woman.

* * *

Miroku stumbled forward again, feeling the claws of the demon holding him dig into his flesh. He scowled at the demon's back, because he knew from listening to Arisu that the earth elemental was not allowed to harm him. Yet the demon continued to do so, his claws easily sinking into the flesh of his arm as he pulled him forward. However, despite the fact that he was being manhandled, and was glaring at the demon's back for doing so, he found himself anticipating the event that was about to happen.

Nobuyuki shifted to glare at the human in his grasp once more. He wanted nothing more than to rid him of his arm, then his leg, and perhaps after that his head. However, he was forced to merely think of slowly tearing the privileged human limb from limb, for his Queen had made it quite clear that he was not to harm him. And though he did not like how close his Queen wanted this human, he would follow her orders until she saw fit to become his mate, as she was meant to be.

Sensing the glare, Miroku returned it.

Nobuyuki snarled at the idiocy this human continued to show. "Listen here, human," he spat, "do not cross the line with me."

"Perhaps you should know your place is below that of your Queen," Miroku replied calmly. His words were anything but calm, though, since this demon rubbed him the wrong way. He had not met many who he did not like at first sight, but the elemental snarling at him was one of the highest on the list.

Nobuyuki laughed then. He noticed that the human gave him a curious stare, and said, "Yes, my current position is beneath my Queen's. However, know this human: I have been trained my entire life to serve her. I have been trained my entire life to devote myself to her and only her. She knows this, and I will become her mate when she seeks companionship. Then, my status will be high enough to deny her request to not harm you, and when that happens, you shall die."

"Then may Buddha show your Lady the light."

"Keep your deities to yourself, human," Nobuyuki spat. "The only one who holds claim here is Amaterasu, and it was her that chose me upon birth to be my Queen's mate."

 _Perhaps then, Amaterasu is not much of a deity_ , Miroku thought. He could not understand why any deity would force this demon upon a woman. The elemental was arrogant and thought himself higher than those around him because he was meant to be his Lady's mate. His position had gone to his head, and he hoped that this Amaterasu's decision did not cost their Lady's life.

After all, from the care he had been given thus far, she was kind.

Nobuyuki bared his fangs at the human, before returning to his current task. His Queen demanded his presence now that he was healed, though truly Nobuyuki saw no reason in it. He had tried to sway his Queen's position on the matter, but she had merely sent him away when he began to argue with her decision. He could understand the reason that his Queen wanted human companionship, some were humorous, but he did not understand her need for a  _male_. If she  _needed_  a male so badly, she had only to ask him, and he would be on his knees to please her.

Dragging the human by the arm, Nobuyuki easily slipped through the corridors softly lit with candles. His pace was not as quick as he wished it to be when following his Queen's orders, but it was not surprising since the human was slow. No human had ever been able to escape him when their fortress was attacked, so he knew that no human would ever be able to reach the speeds that his kind used. In fact, he doubted that even with vigorous training they would ever be able to outrun the slowest of demons.

His Queen would be the only one excluded from that, for she would be the only one who would never have to run. Nobuyuki would rather die then see the day his Queen had to run, whether it was because he could not protect her or something foul managed to sneak underneath his nose. At the thought, Nobuyuki's eyes slithered to the human within his grasp, and he was determined to make sure that the male never got the chance to touch a hair on his Queen's head. He would gut him before he even got the chance.

Quickly coming upon the chamber where his Queen resided, Nobuyuki breathed the air deep into his lungs. His Queen's intoxicating scent drifted into his nose, coating his senses, and he wished once more that his task was something much more pleasurable. However, he pushed the thought aside, and pushed the sliding door to the side. His Queen's scent hit him full force, but he grit his teeth and pulled the human within his grasp into the room.

"My Lady," Nobuyuki bowed. He did not release the human within his grasp, determined to make him show the same respect as he pulled him into a bowed position. A growl, so silent that his Queen and the human did not hear it, escaped his lips when he noticed the scowl the human wore. When his Queen finally acknowledged him as her mate, he would make sure to teach the human exactly where his place was.

"Nobuyuki."

Miroku stiffened, his eyes widening when he heard the soft, wistful voice that came from the other side of the room. He went to lift his head, wanting to see if he was correct, but the elemental holding him gripped the back of his head. Unable to move, Miroku could only hope that the voice he heard was not who he thought it was. Though, he admitted that he had heard the voice so often, so many times, and there was no possible way another could sound identical—despite this, he still hoped.

"I have brought you the human you wished to see, my Lady. I will—" Nobuyuki was not given the chance to finish.

"I can see that, Nobuyuki," the Queen laughed lightly. "Now, you may leave."

Miroku had a sense of dread fall over him, because he  _knew_  that laugh, too. He prayed that it was not so, but he  _knew_. The memory of the elemental demons coming, muttering among themselves that they had found  _the one_ , before kidnapping his friend replayed in his mind, and he  _knew_.

Nobuyuki glanced up, staring into the beautiful eyes of the woman he would one day take as his mate. He saw the command clear there, the order not to argue, but he protested. "My Lady, I do not think it best to leave you alone with this human male. He has not yet been—"

"Nobuyuki." The Queen's voice snapped, "Do you wish to feel my wrath?"

Nobuyuki's eyes widened at his Queen's displeasure, and he fell to his knees. He never lost his grip on the human swine at his side, but he pleaded, "No! Never! Please forgive me, my Lady."

"Leave then, and all will be forgiven," she replied.

"Yes," Nobuyuki quickly stated. "I will do whatever you say, my Queen. Anything."

Her eyes hardened, recognizing his wish to stall, and snapped once more, " _Get out_."

Nobuyuki did not speak, he only ran. He scrambled to his feet, feeling as if his heart had been stabbed with each harsh order that left his Queen's lips. He did not stay to even scold the human, threatening with a harsh punishment if he dared lay a hand on his Queen, and only ran. Out the door, and out of sight, hoping that his Queen would forgive him—thank him later, tell him of the wonderful job he had done.

Miroku rose slowly, making sure to keep his eyes down in hopes that he would look up and find something other than what he knew already. He also, though he was not sure what would happen, did not wish to bring this Queen's wrath upon him. Looking her in the eye, or in the face, could offend her, and he was not here to bring himself pain or get himself forced into a cell that he may never escape. From the way Nobuyuki had acted, he was not willing to make such a mistake.

"I do hope that you do not plan to stand there all day," the woman's voice called out to him. "I had hoped for you to keep me company until nightfall. But, I do understand if you do not wish to keep me company. You have only to say so, and I will seek my entertainment elsewhere."

Miroku peeked upward, cursing himself when he saw that he had been correct. Kagome sat on a throne of wood and pillows before him, her body twisted sideways on the chair. She was staring down at him with her pretty sapphire eyes, blinking and waiting for his response. Her clothing had been changed, most likely because she was considered to be the Queen of the elementals around her, and she wore a beautiful kimono that appeared to be as blue and clear as the open ocean. As she shifted, he noticed that the first layer was a stunning golden color, while the top layer was trimmed in black with golden vines swirling over the left shoulder. Her obi was a sea green, going nicely with the theme, and he was surprised with how natural she looked in it.

Kagome giggled, dragging her hand over her hip, asking, "Is there something that you like, human?"

He smiled charmingly, deciding that it was best not to invoke Kagome's wrath at all. He had seen how furious she got, how far she crushed Inuyasha into the ground, and he had no wish to see what she would do to him now. However, he was curious as to why she was going along with this, since it appeared that she did not know him at all. She looked at him with her stunning blue eyes, yet she did not really seem to see him, almost as if she could not quite recall who he was. Miroku did not wish to make her angry with him, but he wondered what had happened to his friend.

"Well?" she asked. She brought her other hand up, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She appeared completely curious about his answer, yet there was a dark light in her eyes that easily told another she was like a wolf stalking its prey. She wanted him to answer, wanted to trap him, and then she wanted to pounce and devour him.

"I do not think I've seen anything quite as lovely as you, my Lady," Miroku replied. His eyes flickered to where her hand now held her head up, noticing the black strip of cloth that clung to her skin. She had not been wearing that the last time he saw her, so he assumed that the elementals must have given it to her. And with the hint of magic he felt from it, he also decided that that must be what had changed his friend.

Now, it was just a matter of removing the item and seeing if his assumption was true.

"Really?" her eyes twinkled, and she did not appear angry about his stare. "Nothing as lovely as me?"

There was a challenge in her voice, and Miroku took it. "Nothing, my Lady. I do not think that there is anything in the land that could ever compare to your beauty. In fact, I do not think—"

"You do not need to use that much flattery to make me like you, human," Kagome laughed. "I liked you the moment I healed you, and I hear that Arisu is quite fond of you, as well. But, of course, that could be because she always takes delight in the things she is given care for. She thinks of them as pets, really."

Miroku blinked, deciding on whether or not to reply.

"Now," Kagome said, "come here, human, and tell me your name."

"I'd be delighted, my Lady," Miroku stated, beginning to walk toward her. It did not take long before he was standing over her, and he praised the heavens at the sight he saw. The kimono fit her perfectly, and he almost slapped himself for staring at her chest a bit more than he should have. She was his friend, he was supposed to be saving her, even if she did not remember that and looked interested in being more than his friend at the moment.

"Your name?" she asked.

The words slipped from Miroku's mouth without much thought, his eyes closing to block out the sight of Kagome's breasts pressing against her kimono. He supposed that it could have been that sight, or maybe the light in her eyes, but he knew that when the words left his lips, he had made a mistake. "My name is Miroku, Kagome-sama."

In an instant Kagome was on her feet, and Miroku felt the back of her hand strike his cheek. He fell to the floor, looking up at her in surprise at the strength she had used to knock him from his feet. Kagome had hit him before, but never had it hurt to the point that it felt like Sango's Hiraikotsu had slammed into his face. And, strangely, as she glared down at him, his heart sped up a bit at seeing her so forceful. So much like Sango, yet with a softness that the demon slayer would never be able to regain.

"How do you know my name, human?" Kagome demanded. "Only a few of my favored servants have been told my name, and you are certainly not one of them."

Miroku yelped when she grabbed him by the hair, pulling his face up until he was staring deep into her eyes. He decided it was best not to lie, saying, "You are my friend, Kagome-sama. The demons here kidnapped you not more than a day ago from our group. You are a miko, a holy woman, who travels with myself, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and her fire-cat, Kirara."

"Lies!" Kagome spat.

"I do not lie, Kagome-sama," he quickly denied. "I am a monk, and you  _are_  my friend. I would never lie to you."

Kagome thrust him away, her eyes blazing with a fury that both excited and frightened the human at her feet. She could see it as clear as day, and she sneered at him. "You speak such pretty, charming words,  _monk_ , but I will not be lied to. I will not stand for your foul words, and I shall punish you until I have the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!" Miroku pleaded. He did not want to think of what this forceful, demon-ruling Kagome would do with him. Of course, he also did not want to think about the rush of excitement that went through his system when she said she would be punishing him. He knew that he often grabbed Sango's backside to get the satisfaction of her firm mound, but also the thrill of her hitting him. But this, the thought of his pretty miko friend doing so, shocked him because he almost  _wanted_  it.

She noticed him trying to rise to his knees, and put her foot onto his shoulder. Pressing him back into the ground, she growled, "You will learn your place, human. You are beneath me, and you have no right to use my name as if you know me. You know  _nothing_  about me, and I will make sure that these thoughts are drowned from your mind. Even if it kills you."

Miroku could only pray, his eyes closing when he realized he could easily glance up Kagome's kimono from the position he had been placed in. This was, to her, his place, and he refused to make her angrier until he could figure out a way to get close enough to fix her. At the moment he knew that was not possible, since he was sure that piece of cloth around her wrist was blocking her memories of him, and he accepted that he must go through this until he could figure out a way.

So, silently, Miroku prayed to Buddha for guidance.

* * *

 _Oh, Buddha help me_ , Miroku prayed again. It had been so many days. So many hard, torturous days, and he was seriously beginning to wonder where Inuyasha and the others were exactly. Surely the hanyou could have found a way to get through the barrier by now. It had been five, no six days since he had found Kagome to be the  _Queen_  of the elementals that had kidnapped her, making his stay a total of one week. Inuyasha had promised to come for him through force by nightfall, yet still the half-demon and his other companions had yet to appear.

Kagome leaned into him, and Miroku wished once more that he did not like it. He told himself thus, forcing down the rush that went through his system, before Kagome grabbed his jaw once more. She taunted him daily, making him do tasks like a servant, often treating him like a dog, and he—he bit his lip at the fact—liked it. Her nails dug into his skin while she stared into his eyes, before she exhaled a small puff of hot air into his face. Miroku tried to pull away—truly he did—but she was so much stronger and violent than the Kagome he had known.

He had never thought he actually liked physical punishment until he had met Sango. Yes, women had always slapped him across the face, but he had thought the blush painting their face was so much more rewarding. To know that he had flustered a woman in such a way, making her at least think of what it would be like to make his children. He had liked that, but then he had met Sango. She had nearly throttled him when he grabbed her butt the first time, and he found that it was the anger in her eyes and the fact that she could hurt him that made him want more. So, so much more, and he tried his damnedest to make her hit him again, at least once.

That was what he always told himself.

Kagome, though, beat him down. She taunted him, forced him to be her slave, and often times tried to humiliate him. All because she wanted the answer she wished to hear leave his mouth. He refused to lie to her, though—she  _was_  his friend—so she continued with her punishment. And damn her—though, in truth he knew this was not truly his friend's mind at work—because she knew that he liked it. She knew, and she dangled the fact over his head as much as possible by continuing his beatings.

"So, monk," Kagome teased. "Are you now willing to admit to your lies?"

Ignoring the nails digging delightfully into his face, Miroku replied, "I have not lied to you, Kagome-sama. I might have lied in the past, but I would never lie to you."

Kagome's playful eyes hardened, the pretty sapphire darkening to the point that they almost appeared black. She leaned away from him, a scowl set on her beautiful face, before she tapped her hand delicately against his chin. He was prepared for the blow, and though she knew he wanted it, she pulled her hand away. The monk groaned at her feet, unmoving because he knew he would be punished further, and he claimed he did not wish to bring harm to her.

Finally, giving a sigh, she said, "I do not know why you continue with these lies, monk. I would give you a world of pleasure, of knowing you are pleasing your Queen, yet still you deny me. I suppose, though, that it may be time to allow Nobuyuki to have his way with you. Perhaps he can make you speak when I cannot." She smirked, " _Perhaps_  you will like it, since you do not seem to prefer my company."

Miroku's eyes widened at the hint, and he quickly spoke up, "Please! Kagome-sama, I am not lying to you—"

She struck him across the face, briefly noting that she would have to have Arisu heal him once more. He was such a pretty man, but she would not tolerate lies. She wished to know how he knew her name, why he spoke it so often, and the reason he believed the dribble that came from his mouth. Yet he denied her the answers she wanted, denied anything that she asked might have led him to the knowledge, and it frustrated her. He frustrated her, and she was quickly beginning to lose patience with him.

Miroku clutched his cheek, telling himself once more that he could not hurt her. He had to hold out a bit longer, continue to deny to himself that he liked the sensation of her hand hitting him, and wait for the others. Together they would be able to make Kagome see reason, cast aside this ridiculous notion of ruling the  _holy_  elemental demons. But it had already been so long, and he feared that Inuyasha would never be able to get through the barrier.

Raising his eyes, he noted that if he could get around her, he could grab her and rip off the item that controlled her. They could walk out of this place together, smiling and happy, though he was sure he would never forget the feel of her forceful hand striking him. They would be free, though, and the demons would listen to Kagome whether she was under their ridiculous illusion or not. They would let them pass if she ordered it, but there was the problem of the item giving her so much strength.

Yes, he probably could grab her and force her under his control. However, with her new strength she would no doubt fight back, and would probably get the attention of the entire demon compound. They would come running, believing their Queen was under attack, and they would think that he had done it. Kagome might plead, but he doubted that even she would be able to get through to them if they fell prey to their instinctual nature. Kagome would live, be free, but it might cost him his life.

So, Miroku decided to wait a bit longer. Inuyasha and the others would come. They would, and then Miroku would not have to worry about getting himself killed or harming his friend. He could go back to his life before this place, smiling and remembering Kagome's delightful slap, and thinking of the day he would convince his dearest Sango to give him a child—or destroying Naraku, whichever came first.

"Insufferable man!" Kagome shrieked. "Do not lie to me, especially when I have not given you permission to do so! Do you understand?"

Miroku nodded, trying to stop the ringing in his head and the heat that went through him at her voice. He could easily picture her standing over him, opening that delightful kimono that showed her form, and forcing him to pleasure her. He almost groaned at the thought, and blamed it on his spinning mind. He should not think of Kagome in such a way, especially when he loved Sango, yet he  _wanted_  her to hit him again. If only once.

Her small, slipper covered foot caught him in the stomach. She growled, "Answer me when I ask you a direct question, monk! I want to hear you say it, not watch you as you dumbly nod your head."

"I understand," Miroku said, quickly rethinking his idea of waiting a bit longer. Kagome was becoming increasingly violent, as if there was a demon lurking underneath her flesh, and he feared that she might harm him more than he knew his friend would ever want to. He did not want to hurt her, no, but he also did not want to think about how she would react if she remembered all the things she had done to him. Though, he was sure to get a chuckle out of the blush that would probably stain her cheeks after thinking about it.

She paused in her sudden pacing, but did not hit him. Her eyes narrowed, her lip lifting, as she asked, "What was it you said, monk? I could not quite hear you."

"Yes," Miroku replied, louder. "I understand, my Lady."

"Good," she sneered. She turned on her heel and went to her small throne. Sitting down gracefully, she returned her gaze to the monk now lifting himself from the floor. Shame, really, that such a delectable looking man would wish to continue with his lies. "Now," she huffed, "go fetch me some water. I am rather parched."

Miroku bowed his head, saying, "Of course, Kagome-sama."

Holding his stomach, he turned to the sliding door to go do as she asked, his mind continuing to bring back the delightful violence she had brought upon him. He wished again that he did not like such a thing, that Sango had not caused such an addiction in him, but he admitted that he wanted it. He wanted Kagome to hit him, and strangely enough, he almost shuddered at the thought of returning to Sango's fist. He told himself it was because of the soft form that Sango would never be able to regain, but he knew that it was something more.

* * *

Nobuyuki grinned, his eyes filled with delight as he watched the human fall to the ground once more. His Queen was not one to show such violence toward others, but he found it entertaining to know that she was taking her frustrations out on that blasted male. He still did not understand the reason his future mate kept him around, but he supposed if he got to see this daily, he would not mind the human's existence.

He also did not understand the reason the human did not fight back. Never once had he raised a hand against his Queen. Nobuyuki knew that above anything, because he would have ripped the human male apart for touching what belonged to him, his Queen's permission be damned. Yet he wanted him to, if only for the satisfaction of tearing his flesh from the bone, and silently prayed that this would be the time that the human male had had enough. However, he watched as the human, who he heard claimed himself to be a monk, breathed deeply and appeared to gain control over his emotions. He had to hand it to him, that  _was_  pretty impressive, since he would never have controlled himself while a female slapped him around.

 _Then again_ , Nobuyuki thought,  _if it were my Queen…_

His nose twitched lightly, his brain finally catching up with his sense of smell. Anger flooded through him within a moment, while his Queen asked the human once more to tell him what she wished to hear. Then, when she hit him, he smelled the spike in the human's arousal. Nobuyuki's growl was deep, feral, and his eyes began to bleed red when he realized that the human was getting off on his punishment. His Queen obviously did not see, so Nobuyuki was determined to put a stop to the human's trickery.

"Nobuyuki," her voice snapped at him.

He looked up, the redness fading from his eyes while he stared into the eyes of his chosen mate. He whimpered only a little at the anger he saw there, because he wanted to explain, but knew that she had already lost patience with him from her voice alone. "My Lady," he whispered, hoping that she did not send him away.

"Control yourself or get out of my sight," she scowled.

Nobuyuki nodded, happy to have gotten another chance. He watched as his Queen turned away, returning to her punishment of the human's lies. He growled low enough that she could not hear when he smelled how much the human male enjoyed the beating, but stomped his anger into the ground. He would not lose control. Not when there was a male within the presence of the one most important to him, and especially not when that male was highly aroused. No, he would stay in control, and make sure that his Queen did not bring more trouble upon herself than she wanted.

His Queen grabbed the monk's hair, forcing him to look her in the eye, a small smile on her face. Nobuyuki narrowed his eyes at the look, wondering what his Queen was thinking in that beautiful mind of hers. However, he heard her ask the human again to tell her the truth, to stop spouting lies, and promised afterward that she would not punish him any longer. She would never raise another hand to him, if only he righted his wrong.

"I will not lie to you, Ka—"

She struck him again, before demanding that he tell her the truth. The human male did not reply, obviously gritting his teeth, and trying to gain control over himself once more. His Queen became angry with the lack of response, and out of spite, forced his face into the ground beneath her foot.

Nobuyuki would have found delight in it all, if it had not been the words that had nearly left that human's mouth. His black eyes narrowed, and he snarled, wondering when his Queen had saw fit to give that human her name. She had only told it to him out of respect, knowing that Amaterasu had chosen him as her mate. He simply could not understand why she would give it to a human male that she believed lied to her, though. No, Nobuyuki simply could not understand why she would give her name to a human at all.

"Wretch!" she hissed, pressing her foot harder against the male's shoulder. "You will cease these lies, or I will put an end to y—"

Nobuyuki halted his snarl, glancing up to find his Queen ignoring the human as if he had never even been there. She was looking toward a wall, her eyes narrowed, and Nobuyuki wished only to know what she was thinking. So, he asked, "Is there something wrong, my Lady?"

"Someone has breeched the barrier," she stated calmly.

Nobuyuki stood from his place in the corner, his body already battle ready and waiting for the chance to show his Queen he would always protect her. He forgot about the human male in that moment, wanting only to prove his worth once more. "Your command, my Lady," Nobuyuki stated his question, standing tall and regal.

"Take the guard, Nobuyuki," she replied. "The threat coming is highly enraged and will no doubt cause a bit of trouble if they were to reach the compound. I want you to eliminate them—leave no one alive."

Nobuyuki grinned wickedly, saying, "It will be my pleasure, my Lady."

The elementals were running wild, Miroku noticed, only becoming organized when Kagome gave them a strict command. They were frightened that someone was powerful enough to breech the barrier they had erected, especially someone without an ounce of holy magic within their veins. Because of this, many of them came to plead their service, asking if they could be the one to stand guard over their Queen in case the enemy arrived at their door. She sent them all away, ordering many of them to wait outside the compound, and Miroku's mind swirled with the possibilities once she finally leaned back with a sigh.

It was obviously Inuyasha that had finally managed to come through the barrier. After having to pound away at it—because he had no doubt Inuyasha had tried brute force the entire time—for ten days, it was understandable that the hanyou was frustrated beyond belief. He probably thought that Kagome had been set on fire, and the elementals had killed him by now.

 _Oh,_  Miroku sighed,  _if only that were true_.

He knew things would not be the same once Inuyasha managed to finally rescue them and get them beyond the barrier. Every time Kagome raised her hand from now on, he would anticipate her strike, and a new rush shot through him at the thought. Inuyasha's nose would probably catch on pretty quick to what was making his scent shift, since he knew from being around him long enough that the hanyou often wrinkled his nose when he caught whiff of what he thought of Sango. Once Inuyasha knew that it was not Sango, but Kagome that was making such a thing happen, the hanyou was probably going to try and kill him.

Closing his eyes, Miroku thought over the event. Then, his eyes snapped back open when he had a brilliant thought. He nearly hit himself for not thinking of it before, but he supposed it could be the knowledge that he would finally get away from this servitude—though he did enjoy Kagome's beatings—that brought it to life. He glanced in the direction of his friend, leaning so comfortably within her throne, before glancing over at the door. He could feel that most of the elementals were outside, probably too far away to hear her scream because they were not of an animal nature, and knew it was the perfect time to strike.

However, before he moved, Miroku cast his eyes toward the sky and prayed for Buddha to forgive him for his lies. It was not like he had not lied before, but those were also in desperate times of need, and he was positive that Buddha would forgive him once more. When he shifted himself, though, glancing over at the beautiful, violent woman sitting so relaxed, he did have one final thought.

 _What a sad day it is to be a monk_. Miroku thought this because he knew that once he approached her, telling her the lie she wanted to hear, she would probably smile and tell him that he could finally have her. Oh, and how he wanted to run his hands over that soft, pliable body of hers, feeling her nails digging into his skin. He had dreamed of it often before he had met Sango, but that dream could become a reality in that instant, if only he was not under his word to rescue her. Only rescue her—which he knew he had to do with Inuyasha so close by.

Rising to his feet, Miroku noted that Kagome had locked her sapphire eyes upon him. He had come to enjoy those sweet, tempting eyes when they gazed upon him in anger, knowing that she would hit him once again. Truly, if it were not for the current circumstances, he might have fallen to them when she asked him to take her, praying that he would finally get a child. And there was no doubt in Miroku's mind that she would not ask him to take her, because she had been gazing at him with lustful, frustrated eyes for the last nine days.

"Is there something you need, monk?" she asked, watching his every step as he neared her.

Swallowing at the thick tone of her voice, Miroku continued until he found himself kneeling in front of her. Gazing deeply into her eyes while she blinked, he found himself with a twitching hand. However, Miroku forced down the urge to touch Kagome's sweet backside, instead choosing to speak before he did anything he regretted. He said, "I have lied to you, my Lady."

"Oh?" she asked. Her eyes twinkled, her hand trailing down until it rested on her hip. The movement caught his eye, especially when she began to tap her fingers there suggestively, but Miroku held himself firm. "And tell me, monk, what is it you have lied to me about?"

"Your name," he replied. "I came to this place because I heard that there was a beautiful maiden ruling over a compound of demons. A maiden that had such beauty that even demons fell to their knees in worship, and I only wanted to catch a glimpse of you. When I heard you were human, I doubted them, but then I was brought here and Arisu-san told me that the rumors were correct. I faked sleep, though I doubt they believed such a thing, and listened to their conversation until Nobuyuki-san mentioned your name. It was so beautiful that I simply had to meet you, because I believe myself in love with you, Kagome-sama."

Miroku was wary of the mischief in her eyes suddenly, wondering what was going on in her head. She was smiling, obviously, but she did not say a thing as she reached out to twirl a strand of his hair on her fingertip. It was so different from the violence she showed, and he forced down his groan of pleasure at watching her do so. He knew at that moment he had found a new obsession, though he doubted that Kagome would ever do so again once he returned her to her normal state of mind.

"Is that so, Miroku?" she giggled.

"Yes, my Lady," Miroku told her. He slid his hand up her arm, barely managing to get his finger underneath the strip of cloth that controlled her in some way. It shocked him, but calmed when he increased his spiritual energy, obviously used to holy magic. He was rather pleased, but also hitting himself for not trying this sooner. Though, he did suppose that if he had managed to return Kagome to herself before Inuyasha got through the barrier, Nobuyuki or another demon would have probably killed him.

She continued to play with his hair, before suddenly sliding her hand down to his jaw. She pulled him forward, brushed her lips against his, and giggled once more. Kagome turned her head a bit, appearing ready to slant her mouth across his own, but then her eyes hardened. Her playfulness disappeared, and she snarled, "Do not think that you can lie to me without me knowing." She reared her hand back, ready to hit him once more, but she went absolutely still in that instant.

Miroku stared at the item in his hand, watching as Kagome slumped into her throne. Dropping the magic filled cloth to the ground, he reached out and gently tapped his friend on the cheek. "Kagome-sama?" he asked softly, not wishing to startle her. Especially not if he had not managed to break whatever spell the elementals had put on her.

Her pretty blue eyes fluttered open, and she gazed at him in a daze for a moment. Miroku thought that she might not have recognized him, so he leaned in a bit more in concern. Not really noticing how close his face was to hers, he called out her name again. Her brow creased in confusion, but Miroku was quite glad to know that she had returned to normal. Though he would miss the violent nature the magic had given her, most likely so that she would remain the dominant figure in the eyes of the demons she ruled.

"Miroku," she whispered.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, I am so glad that you are finally—"

Her eyes finally snapped open completely, and she took in the proximity of them within seconds. Miroku was not given the chance to finish, because she had already slapped him with the cry of, "You pervert!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek, silently missing the extra amount of strength her strikes within this place had had. He mourned it for only a moment, because Kagome had risen in her throne, gazing around in confusion. He continued to rub at his abused skin, noticing that the rush still flooded through him, and he silently prayed that it would transfer to Sango's strikes. "I'm glad you are back to normal, Kagome-sama," he muttered.

"Where are we, Miroku?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

"I believe the question is," Miroku replied, "what do you remember last?"

She frowned at him, and brought her hand up to hold her chin gently. However, her eyes caught sight of the fabric covering her, and she gasped at it. "Holy—where did I get this?"

"Kagome-sama," Miroku brought her attention back. "Do you remember anything?"

"Um," she bit her lip, "I remember us fighting with those demons. I heard them say something about being 'the one', and then one of them grabbed me." She looked at Miroku and he nodded to confirm it. "Then they took me into that barrier, and they were running really fast. After that, I'm not quite sure. I don't remember."

Miroku nodded, thanking Buddha for this gift. Though, in a small way he would have preferred Kagome apologizing and trying to tend to him in some way. Instead he got another hit to the face, though he doubted it would bruise like the others. And this time there would be no Arisu to heal him, which meant she would see them sooner or later. "For the last ten days you have been within this compound, Kagome-sama," he explained. "I was the only one who could pass the barrier, but I had not come up with a plan to rescue you until Inuyasha created a distraction."

Kagome frowned a bit more, asking, "What have I been doing the last ten days?"

Smiling, Miroku replied, "You have been ruling over those  _holy_  elemental demons, of course!"

"No, seriously," Kagome said.

"I will not lie to you, Kagome-sama. You were underneath some strange spell because of this," he picked up the cloth he had dropped, "and you have been ruling over these demons. According to what I have been told by an earth elemental named Nobuyuki, you were chosen by their goddess, Amaterasu to rule over them. You were also chosen as Nobuyuki's mate."

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. "Mate! Nuh-uh, mister! There is no way I'm going to be  _anybody's_  mate, you understand me!"

Miroku chuckled a little, replying, "There is no need to worry, Kagome-sama. I have distracted you all this time, making sure that Nobuyuki-san was not able to get his claws into you. And you were quite determined to make sure that he did not become your mate, so you do not have to worry about that now."

Kagome calmed down, but then narrowed her eyes, asking, "What do you mean by you distracted me, Miroku?"

Not wishing to give away his want for her to hit him once more, Miroku merely smiled charmingly. Something flashed in the back of her eyes, but he ignored it. "I have merely been showing you how charming I can be around women, Kagome-sama. I have not touched you inappropriately in any way, but I did have to pretend to be your servant to make sure you did not give your attention to Nobuyuki-san."

"Right," she growled. She obviously did not believe him.

The sound of shouting outside caught their attention, and Miroku looked up from Kagome as she twisted around in her throne. She grabbed her head a little, but he did not pay that any attention as he listened to the yelling.  _Definitely Inuyasha_ , he thought. So, reaching out his hand once he stood, Miroku said, "I believe that is our cue to escape, Kagome-sama. Unless, of course, you would prefer to be the ruler of these demons."

Kagome shook her head, saying, "They can find someone else to rule over them. I've got jewel shards to find, an evil hanyou to track down, and I'm not becoming some demons mate because a goddess said I have to."

Miroku simply smiled, allowing Kagome to take his hand. She squeezed his, silently thanking him for being with her, but Miroku stomped down the urge to moan at the feel. He had become accustomed to her hands hitting him, and he wanted her to hit him, but now was not the time to invoke her wrath. Though, once they got by the demons and Inuyasha got them through the barrier, he would have to rethink the decision. At least until he could find a way to make Sango hit him just as hard.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome asked him at the last moment before they left the room. "Where'd you get those bruises?"

"A story for another time, I believe," Miroku told her. Of course, he also decided that when that time came, it would also be an excellent time to pray for Buddha for forgive him once more. After all, a monk should not lie unless he had no other choice, and he decided that Kagome did not need to know that he liked her hitting him. She also did not need to know that, in a small way, he almost wished that he could continue to be underneath her rule.

_-Fin_


End file.
